A Picture's Worth A Thousand Words
by PentacleFire
Summary: This is my first fic so please r/r!! I don't really know what to say so I'll just tell you that it is a very slight R/Hr and is mainly a H/G


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story ****

A Picture's Worth A Thousand Words

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story. They belong to the creative genius J.K Rowling. I own the story line, but that's all I can take credit for. 

****

A.N: This is my first story so please be kind in the reviews! I don't really know what the rating should be so I hope it is appropriate. In this story Harry, Ron, and Hermione are 16 and Ginny is 15. I don't really know what I was thinking about when I wrote this story, but I hope you like it. Please read and review!!

When Ginny Weasley awoke the sun hadn't even begun to rise. She got out of her bed and put on a pair of shorts and a green tank top. She quietly crept out of her bedroom and down the stairs into the common room. What she saw was a heart touching sight. It was her brother Ron and her friend Hermione fast asleep in each other's arms. _They must have fallen asleep while they were studying last night. I better not wake them or Ron will kill me. _

She grabbed her smallest canvas and her set of watercolors and headed towards the portrait hole. She pushed it open and stepped out into the hall. She quietly shut the door behind her. She knew this was going to be the hardest part of her little excursion. If anyone saw her she would be in BIG trouble. She crept along the halls looking around each corner before walking down the next hall. After what seemed like hours, but was really only a few minutes, she got to the front doors. She slipped out of the castle and down the front steps. 

As she made her way across the grassy yard she began to think about Harry Potter, the boy she's had a crush on for what seemed like forever. Lately he'd been on her mind at all times. _He is so cute. I don't know why I don't just go up to him and ask him out. I guess I'm just scared of what he'll say if I was to tell him how I feel. I have to stop thinking about Harry and start think about what I'm going to paint today. I think I'll paint the sunrise over the pond. _She sat down under a large willow tree that grew near to the pond and began to paint. 

She started with a brilliant blue for the water and then blended in navy where the shadows were. She then mixed four different shades of green for the grasses and trees in the distance. A rich chocolate brown was used for the cattails growing out of the water and for the tree trunks. The water lilies that were scattered all around the small pond were painted white with bright yellow centers. By the time Ginny completed the ground part of her painting the sun had begun to rise. 

She waited for the sun to be in the perfect position and to have the brightest colors so that she could paint it in its most glorious time. She didn't have to wait long and soon she began to paint again. She started with yellow and then added the brightest pinks, purples, and blues to the surrounding sky. When she was finally satisfied with her piece, she cleaned her brush and put away the paints. As she gathered up her stuff she thought how nice the painting would look on her bedroom wall. 

She reentered the school and walked back to her common room. As she was walking towards the stairs to her room a familiar voice said, "Good morning." Ginny was surprised that anyone else was up so early. She was about to apologize for waking up her brother when she turned around and saw the boy of her dreams sitting on the couch reading a book about quidditch. _Ron and Hermione must have woken up while I was out and gone up to their beds._

"Harry! I'm surprised to see you up so early on a Saturday," Ginny exclaimed. 

"Yeah, well I wanted to do a little reading before quidditch practice. I'm a little surprised to see you myself. No one is usually awake when I get up. What are you doing up so early anyway?"

Ginny didn't know exactly how to answer this. Finally she answered, "I just wanted to do a painting. What better thing is there to paint than a sunrise on a cloudless morning." 

"Can I see your painting?" Harry asked. 

"It's not very good, but if you really want to see it I guess you can," Ginny responded tentatively. She held out her painting so that Harry could see it. 

"It's really good Ginny! You shouldn't doubt your talent. You really are a good artist."

"Do you really think so?" Ginny asked. 

"Definitely. It's so good that I would love it if I could have it. I mean if you don't mind." 

"If you really want it then it's yours," Ginny said with a grin on her face. _He likes my painting! He really likes it. I can't believe Harry Potter asked if he could have my painting. _

"Thanks" Harry said. "Do you have any more paintings that I could look at?"

"Sure, just a second I'll go get them." Ginny ran up the steps and into her room. She rummaged around under her bed and grabbed the box she kept her other paintings in. She ran back down the stairs and sat next to Harry on the couch. "Here you go." Ginny said as she handed the box to Harry. 

Ginny sat nervously as Harry opened the box and looked at the paintings one at a time. After examining each painting thoroughly Harry said, "Wow Ginny. You really are a good artist. You painted all of these?" 

"Yeah," Ginny responded shyly. 

Harry turned and looked deep into Ginny's eyes and said, "You're paintings are really beautiful, but none of them are nearly as beautiful as you. I've been waiting for the right time to tell you this, I've had a crush on you since our first year." 

Ginny didn't know what to say. She couldn't believe what Harry had just said. _This is what I've wanted to happen ever since I first met Harry. I can't believe this is really happening._ "Oh, Harry. You don't know how happy I am to hear you say that. I've felt the same way about you since the first time I saw you." 

Harry set the box on the coffee table and turned back to look at Ginny. He leaned over and gave Ginny a tender kiss. _God, his lips are so soft. I've always wondered what kissing him would be like and now I know. _Harry pulled away slowly and looked into her eyes once more. 

They started to kiss again, this time more passionately. It was still really early so they didn't have to worry about being interrupted. They broke away from each other after kissing for a number of minutes. They slowly lay down on the couch wrapped in each other's arms. They talked to each other for quite a while and finally drifted off to sleep. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

When Hermione woke up it was already 10:30. She got dressed and walked down the stairs to the common room. What met her at the bottom was a sight to be seen. It was her two best friends sleeping peacefully in each other's arms. The looks on their faces were of pure and utter happiness. _I was beginning to wonder when those two would finally hook up. I was getting tired of listening to them say how much they liked each other. _The thought in Hermione's head as she ran back up the stairs was_ I've got to go get my camera. _

****

A.N: Well this was my first fic. I know it gets really mushy and corny at the end, but please be kind. Review and let me know how you liked it. 


End file.
